von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Spencer Perceval
Spencer Perceval. thumb|The Right Hon. Spencer Perceval. Perceval, Spencer, englischer Premierminister, aus einer alten Familie abstammend, und zweyter Sohn des Grafen Egmont wurde am 1. November 1762 zu Audleysquare gebohren. Er studirte zu Cambridge und zeichnete sich als Advocat aus. Im Jahr 1802 ward er Oberrichter. Er zeigte sich immer als einen eifrigen Vertheidiger des Kriegs mit Frankreich. Nach Pitts Tode kam Fox und Grenville an die Spitze der Geschäfte; aber ihre Administration war von kurzer Dauer und nach einem Jahre nahm Herr Perceval selbst Sitz im Cabinet und bekam die Stelle eines Kanzlers der Schatzkammer. Er ist seit 1790 verheirathet, Vater von 15 Kindern und ein streng moralischer Mann. Spencer Perceval, Minister Staatssekretär. Zwar hat der politische Einfluß Englands auf das übrige Europa durch die neuesten Schicksale und Verhältnisse eine sehr bedeutende Verminderung erlitten, aber er ist noch nicht so unbeträchtlich geworden, als daß nicht mit Recht unsere Blicke auf den Mann gerichtet wären, der, in grosser Machtvollkommenheit an der Spitze der Staatsgeschäfte dieses Reiches stehend, zur Herbeyführung eines ruhigeren und günstigeren Zustandes der Welt sehr wesentlich beytragen könnte. Diese Erwartungen beziehen sich auf Spencer Perceval, der gegenwärtig auf einem Posten steht, welchen ein patriotischer Britte im feurigsten Flug seiner Einbildungskraft, für den wünschenswerthesten auf dieser Erde halten würde. Spencer Perceval, der zweyte Sohn des Grafen von Egmont, wurde zu Audleysquare am 1. November 1762 geboren. Daß er seinen Vater schon im achten Lebensjahre verlor, hinderte seine sorgfältige Ausbildung nicht. Auf der Universität zu Cambridge erhielt er den Titel eines Magisters der Künste und späterhin wurde er Advokat bey der Admiralität. Im Jahre 1790 verehelichte er sich mit der Miß Jane Wilson, mit der er 15 Kinder zeugte. Der Krieg gegen Frankreich war ihm sehr erwünscht und er wurde ein lebhafter Bewunderer Pitt's. Nachdem sein Oheim, der letzte Graf von Northampton -- nach welchem er Spencer genannt wurde -- gestorben war, erhielt er für den Flecken Northampton die Stelle eines Parlamentsgliedes. Statt nach Gewohnheit so vieler talentvoller Männer in dieser Eigenschaft seine Laufbahn damit zu eröffnen, daß er sich zur Opposition geneigt hätte, trat Perceval vielmehr zu Gunsten Pitt's auf. Die Finanzen wurden ein Hauptgegenstand seiner Aufmerksamkeit, und wie vertraut er sich mit denselben gemacht hatte, dieß bewies er besonders im December 1798, als er Pitt's neue Idee in Bezug auf die Behebung der Steuern vertheidigte. Seine Reden über eine nöthige Abänderung des Gesetztes, über den Ehebruch und über die Monastic institution Bill machten ihn immer vortheilhafter bekannt und sein ausgezeichnetes Benehmen veranlaßte, daß er 1801 zum Solicitorgeneral und im folgenden Jahre zum Attorneygeneral befördert wurde. In dieser letzteren Eigenschaft sprach er aufs Nachdrücklichste für die Union Irlands, und mit kraftvoller Beredsamkeit vertheidigte er die Bill zu Abschaffung der im Marinewesen herrschenden Mißbräuche. Er war es, der am 24. May 1803 die, schon am 18. an Frankreich gemachte, Kriegserklärung vertheidigte, indem er sich damahls mit dem Gedanken schmeichelte, Frankreichs um sich greifende Macht werde gebrochen werden. In der Debatte, welche wegen der Petition der irländischen Katholiken im Jahre 1807 im Parlamente vorfiel äusserte er einen intoleranten Protestantismus. Mehrere der Maßregeln, welche von Fox und Grenville, während ihrer Ministeriallleitung vorgenommen wurden, galten einem großen Theil der Nation für inconstitutionell; Perceval widersetzte sich nebst Anderen denselben, und erntete einen ausgezeichneten Beyfall. Diese gemischte Administration währte nur ein Jahr, nach dessen Verlauf Perceval selbst im Kabinet Sitz und die Stelle eines Kanzlers der Schatzkammer erhielt. Obgleich sich Lord Cholmondely mit ein... furchtbaren Opposition den neuen Ministern widersetzte, so behaupteten sich diese dennoch im Uebergewicht. Die Wegnahme der dänischen Flotte hat zwar Perceval durch eine bevorstehende Allianz Frankreichs mit Dänemark zu entschuldigen gesucht; allein actenmässige Beweise beyzubringen vermochte er nicht. Mag eine vorsichtige Politik immerhin diesen Schritt angerathen haben, so ist es doch zu bedauern, daß sie den allgemeinen Rechtsbegriffen zuwider, zugleich eine so gewaltthätige war. Die spanischen Angelegenheiten fanden von Seite Percevals die nachdrücklichste Unterstützung, welche die Engländer bisher einer verbündeten Macht geleistet haben; allein es ist doch zu besorgen, daß die Kosten dieser Ausrüstungen mit den Vortheilen, welche eine vorübergehende Diversion für sein Vaterland herbeyführt, in keinem Verhältnisse stehend erscheinen werden. Der Versuch, einen Coalitionskrieg auf dem Continent in Gang zu bringen, ist ihm ebenfalls mißlungen. Lobenswerth waren dagegen seine Bemühungen, das Entehrende des fortdauernden Sklavenhandels darzuthun. Als Geschäftsmann betrachtet, rühmt man an diesem Minister ein gefälliges Betragen und die größte Bereitwilligkeit, gemachte Einwendungen durch Gründe zu beantworten; als Redner besitzt er einen wohlgeordneten Vortrag und die Gabe, die Gemüther zu lenken, und in seinen Privatverhältnissen hat er sich eine wohlbegründete Achtung zu erwerben gewußt. Möchte die neue Lage Europa's diesen Minister nicht verhindern, die Wohlthat des Seefriedens auf das endlich errungene Glück des Continentalfriedens folgen zu lassen! Public Characters. In dem zu London 1809 erschienenen Bande der Public Characters findet man eine Notiz über Herrn Percevals Leben, wovon wir hier Folgendes ausziehen: "Herr Spencer-Perceval stammt aus einer alten Familie; er war der zweyte Sohn von John Perceval, Grafen von Egmont in Seeland und Lovel-Holland in England. Er wurde zu London am 1sten November 1762 geboren. Herr Perceval verlor, als er acht Jahre alt war, seinen Vater. Er machte seine Studien im Trinitykollege zu Kambridge; wo auch einer seiner Vorfahren mit Heinrich Cromwell, dem Sohne des Protektors, studirt hatte. Er verfolgte zuerst die Laufbahn eines Advokaten, soll aber nur wenig Klienten gehabt haben. Dies hinderte indessen nicht, daß man ihn nicht für einen zu einer großen Rolle bestimmten Mann angesehen hätte. Im Jahr 1799 wurde er zum Kounsel bey der Admiralität und bey der Universität, wo er die gelehrten Stufen erstiegen hatte, ernannt. Seit diesem Zeitpunkte rückte Herr Perceval schnell in die Höhe: 1801 folgte er als Sollicitorgeneral dem Sir William Grant, dermaligem Master of the Rolls; 1802 wurde er Attorneygeneral und ersetzte Sir Edward Law, jetzigen Lord Ellenborough und Chief of the Justice. Dieses Amt versah Perceval bis zum Ministerium des Herrn Fox und Lord Grenville im Jahr 1806. Herr Perceval bemühte sich auch, ins Parlament zu gelangen. Der Krieg mit Frankreich war seinen und seiner Familie Wünschen gemäß; und schon früher hatte er sich durch den Eifer, den er in Leitung der Proceduren im Sinne des Ministeriums bewies, ausgezeichnet. Inzwischen stand er mit Herrn Pitt, der die Universität Kambridge drey Jahre vor Percevals Einschreibung verlassen hatte, nur in geringer freundschaftlicher Verbindung; er war aber doch ein großer Bewunderer der Beredsamkeit dieses Ministers, und fand sich stets auf der Gallerie ein, wenn derselbe eine Rede halten sollte. Er hatte auch Gelegenheit, Pitts Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, indem er ein politisches Pamphlet schrieb, worin er zu beweisen suchte, daß eine Anklage durch die Auflösung des Parlaments, das sie dekretirt hat, nicht erlösche. Bald konnte auch Herr Perceval seine Talente im Parlamente entwickeln. Durch den Tod eines seiner mütterlichen Oheime wurde die Deputirtenstelle für den Flecken Northampton im Unterhause erledigt, und er wurde durch den Einfluß seiner Familie dazu gewählt. Gewöhnlich fangen die, welche sich auf hohe Stellen Hoffnung machen, im Unterhause damit an, daß sie sich zur Opposition schlagen, und halten dann einige aufs Glänzen berechnete Reden. Herr Perceval that dies nicht. Am 8ten Juny 1797, in einem sehr kritischen Zeitpunkte, sah man ihn Herrn Pitt unterstützen, der bey Gelegenheit der Unruhen auf der Flotte in der Mündung der Themse sehr heftig angegriffen wurde; bald darauf schlug er eine Bill vor, um den Komplotten zu Erregung von Meuterey und Aufruhr zuvorzukommen und sie zu strafen. Herr Perceval zeigte zugleich eine Verfahrungsart an, wodurch alle Zögerungen vermieden wurden, und brachte die Errichtung einer Kommission mit unbeschränkter Vollmacht, die Strafbaren zur Deportation oder zum Gefängniß zu verurtheilen, in Vorschlag, welche auch angenommen wurde. Am 4ten Januar 1797 hielt er eine lange Rede zu Vertheidigung der Bill wegen der Assizedtaxes. Herr Sheridan gestand in seiner Beantwortung, daß diese Rede das größte Talent verrathe. Damals schien sich Herr Perceval vorzüglich mit Finanzgegenständen zu beschäftigen. Im December 1798 unterstützte er auch den neuen von Herrn Pitt zu Erhebung der Assizedtaxes vorgeschlagenen Plan. Am 19ten Juny 1800 begehrte Herr Perceval, daß die Gesetzgebung die Ehebruchsgesetze einer Revision unterwerfen möchte. Vier Tage nachher hielt er bey Gelegenheit der Bill über das Mönchswesen eine sehr lange Rede; er erklärte sich für einen Freund der Toleranz, behauptete aber, man dürfe keinen Dank für Alles was man für die Katholiken thun würde, erwarten; sie wünschten die ganze Nation zu bekehren, und es bedürfe großer Anstrengungen, um die Vorschritte des Papstthums zu hemmen xc. Als Attorneygeneral erklärte sich Herr Perceval unter Pitt für einen eifrigen Sachwalter der Union Irlands. Unter Addingtons Administration vertheidigte er mit vielem Nachdruck die Bill zu Abschaffung der in der Marine vorhandenen Mißbräuche, und wurde bey dieser Gelegenheit von Lord Temple, der sich wieder zur Opposition geschlagen hatte, lebhaft angegriffen. Am 23sten May 1803 zeigte sich Perceval als der hitzigste Anhänger des Kriegs mit Frankreich. 1807, zur Zeit der Petition der irländischen Katholiken, sah man ihn sich Herrn Foxens Motion eifrig widersetzen. Nach Pitts Tode gelangten Herr Fox und Lord Grenville zum Zweytenmale ins Ministerium; aber diese Administration dauerte nur ein Jahr; sie wurde gestürzt, und Herr Perceval trat als Kanzler der Schatzkammer ins Kabinet. Seine und seiner Kollegen Lage war nicht ganz ohne Schwierigkeit. Ihre Vorgänger hatten ihre Stellen durch den persönlichen Willen des Königs verloren; Se. Majestät hatten sich dazu entschlossen, als Sie eine Bill zu Erweiterung gewisser Freyheiten der irländischen Katholiken einbringen sahen. Allein die Katholiken bilden in einem Theile des Reichs die große Mehrheit der Einwohner. Eine andre Bill zur Erweiterung der Rechte der Geschwornen in den schottländischen Civilprocessen war schon in einem Parlamentshause durchgegangen, und Herr Windham hatte sich dadurch eine große Popularität erworben, daß er den Soldaten die Rechte und den Rang von Bürgern, nach einer gewissen Anzahl von Dienstjahren zusprechen ließ. Also wurde ein neues Parlament nöthig, um alle diese Maßregeln zu ändern oder zu modificiren; das Geschrey; kein Papstthum! erschallte von einem Ende Englands bis zum andern; eine Adresse des Herrn Perceval an seine Machtgeber brachte ihren Religionseifer in Bewegung und die Korporation von Northampton zeigte sich unter der Regierung Georgs III. als eben so entschiedene Gegnerin des Papstthums, als zu den Zeiten der Königin Elisabeth. Vergeblich bot die Opposition alle ihre Kräfte auf; die große Mehrheit entschied für die neuen Minister. Herr Perceval war in seinem Privatleben exemplarisch, als öffentlicher Beamter wird er wegen seiner Leutseligkeit gelobt. Als Redner betrachtet, ist er klar, fließend, schlußrecht. Er besitzt weder den natürlichen Witz des Lord North, noch die eindringende Folgerungskunst seines Nebenbuhlers, Karl Fox, und noch viel weniger die imponirende Beredsamkeit seines Vorgängers, William Pitt, aber er weiß sich in der Kammer der Gemeinen Gehör zu verschaffen, die Gemüther zu leiten, und seine Zuhörer zu überzeugen." Zeitungsnachrichten. :1812 Paris, den 16ten May. Privatnachrichten aus London melden: daß der Kanzler Perceval am 11ten, in dem Augenblick, wo er ins Unterhaus trat, durch einen Schuß getödtet worden sey. Der Meuchelmörder wurde sogleich verhaftet. Man hat noch keine nähere Auskunft über diesen scheußlichen Vorfall. und weiß bloß, daß die Generalpostadministration in London Staffetten nach allen Gegenden des Reichs abgeschickt hat, um dies Ereigniß bekannt zu machen. Paris, den 19ten May. Es war am 11ten dieses, um 5 Uhr Abends, als Herr Perceval ermordet wurde. Die Kugel hatte das Herz getroffen, und er überlebte seine Verwundung nur 2 oder 3 Minuten. Herr Whitbread, General Gascoigne und eine große Anzahl anderer Mitglieder des Unterhauses eilten in den Gang, woselbst der Mord begangen war, und trugen den Sterbenden in das Zimmer des Sekretärs. Lord Arden empfing den letzten Seufzer seines Bruders. Es war General Gascoigne, der den Händen des Mörders das Pistol entwand; er hatte noch ein zweytes mit einer Kugel geladenes in der Tasche seiner Beinkleider. Nach Vollziehung seines Verbrechens setzte er sich auf eine Bank vor einer großen Anzahl Personen, und sagte ganz ruhig: "Ich bin der Elende, der den Schuß that." Er heißt John James Bellingham, war Kaufmann zu Liverpool, und hat seit einigen Jahren sein ganzes Vermögen verloren. Nach den englischen Journalen scheint es, daß er keinen persönlichen Haß gegen Herrn Perceval gehabt, sondern es mit dem Ministerium zu thun hatte, und dem Zufolge seine Rachsucht an dem Haupte desselben sättigte. Als die Gerichtspersonen herbey gerufen waren, wurden mehrere Zeugen angehört, in deren Gegenwart der Meuchelmord verübt worden. Bellingham wurde unter Bedeckung nach New-Gate gebracht. Als er befragt wurde, wollte er einige Rechtfertigungsgründe anführen; aber Lord Castlereagh unterbrach ihn mit der Bemerkung, er solle dies für den Augenblick versparen, wo er vor dem Gerichte stehen werde; worauf er sagte: "Nun, so werde ich mich dann erklären, und mein Land wird mich richten." Dieser Vorfall hat in London große Bestürzung erregt. Herr Spencer Perceval. Herr Spencer Perceval, aus einer alt-adlichen normännischen Familie, und jüngerer Sohn des Grafen von Egmont, ward den 1sten November 1762 geboren. Er widmete sich, nachdem er seine Studien zu Kambridge vollendet hatte, in London der Advokatur, hatte aber wenig Praxis. Seit ihn jedoch die Universität Kambridge durch Pitts Einfluß zu ihrem Anwald wählte, ward er schnell weiter befördert; 1801 zu, Kronanwalt, 1802 zum Generalfiskal (Atternoi-General). Im Parlament trat er zuerst als Mitglied für Nordhampton auf, wozu er an seines mütterlichen Oheims Stelle gewählt wurde, und zog zuerst die Aufmerksamkeit des Hauses durch eine beredte Vertheidigung einer vom Pitt-Addingtonschen Ministerium geforderten neuen Abgabe auf sich, vertheidigte auch nachher alle Maßregeln dieser Minister, z. B. 1803 den Widerausbruch des Krieges. Als Fox und Grenville 1806 die Zügel der Regierung übernahmen, lief er Gefahr, sein einträgliches Amt einzubüßen; weil aber jener bald starb, und dieser sich nicht behaupten konnte, so wurde Perceval weiter befördert, erst zum Schatzkanzler, und 1809, als Canning abging, auch zum ersten Lord der Schatzkammer, so daß er beyde von Pitt auch bekleidete Aemter verwaltete und das Ministerium einrichtete, welches bisher mit einigen Veränderungen bestanden hat, und großen Einfluß in demselben behauptete, selbst über den Marquis von Wellesley. Uebrigens stand dieser Minister in dem Ruf, ein redlicher Mann und von reinen Sitten zu seyn. Er hinterläßt eine zahlreiche, und nicht reiche, Familie (vor mehrerer Jahren wurden ihm zehn Kinder zugeschrieben). Schon einmal wurde ein englischer Premierminister ermordet, nämlich George Villier, Herzog von Buckingham, 1628. Felton, ein abgedankter irischer Lieutenant, stieß ihm ein Messer ins Herz, weil er jenen Günstling Karls I. für den Urheber aller dem Volk verhaßten Maßregeln der Regierung hielt. Der englische Minister Perceval wird ermordet. Der eilfte May 1812. Durch Napoleons Continentalsystem hatten die englischen Fabriken einen sehr bedeutenden Stoß erlitten, welches zu verschiedenen aufrührischen Bewegungen Anlaß gab. Zu Nottingham wüthete die aufgebrachte Menge durch Rauben, Brennen und Morden; in Yorkshire konnte der Empörung nur duch Waffengewalt Einhalt gethan werden; in London wurde der Prinz Regent durch Bittschriften wegen Veränderung des Ministeriums bestürmt, und die Oppositionsparthey erklärte sich immer lauter gegen die sogenannten Geheimerathsbefehle. So war die Stimmung in ganz England, als am heutigen Tag Abends um fünf Uhr, eben da er in die Thorhalle des Unterhauses eintreten wollte, der Premier-Minister Perceval ermordet wurde. Die Bestürzung über diese unerwartete That war ausserordentlich, als die Nachricht in das Oberhaus des Parlaments kam, und noch stärker im Unterhause, wo man fürchtete, es möchten sich Mitverschworne in der Nähe befinden. Indessen blieb der Thäter nicht lange unentdeckt, er hieß John Billingham. Unglückliche Spekulationen im russischen Handel hatten ihn erst zu Klagen über Ungerechtigkeiten der Regierung, dann zu Drohungen verleitet, und als ihm von der Administration die Antwort wurde: es stehe ihm frey, so viele Böses zu thun, als er wolle, so faßte er den Entschluß, den Premier-Minister Perceval, den er kaum persönlich kannte, zu ermorden. Er schoß ihn in die Brust, so daß der Unglückliche sogleich zu Boden sank. Der Mörder wurde ergriffen, bey Nacht ins Gefängniß gebracht und wenige Tage darauf hingerichtet. Quellen und Literatur. *Moderne Biographien, oder kurze Nachrichten von dem Leben und den Thaten der berühmtesten Menschen, von Karl Reichard. Leipzig, 1811. In Commission bey Peter Hammer. *Neue historische und geographische Gemählde oder Charakteristiken merkwürdiger Personen und Darstellungen wichtiger Begebenheiten unserer Zeit; nebst Schilderungen der durch die neuesten Schicksale ausgezeichneten, neu entdeckten oder näher untersuchten Länder und Völker. Bearbeitet von J. B. Schütz. Wien, 1811. Im Verlage bey Anton Doll. *Neues historisches Handbuch auf alle Tage im Jahr mit besonderer Rücksicht auf die Ereignisse der neuesten Zeiten von Wagenseil Königl. baier. Kreißrath. Augsburg und Leipzig in der Jenisch und Stageschen Buchhandlung. *Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 125. Freytag, den 24. May 1812. *Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 132. Sonnabend, den 1. Juny 1812. *Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 142. Donnerstag, den 13. Juny 1812. Perceval Perceval